Ancient Wreckage
Ancient Wreckage is a Heart-to-Heart in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''.'' It is located at the Cylinder Hangar in Colony 9. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Melia and Reyn are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction '''Melia:' How strange that such a ship crashed here. Reyn: You know what this thing is? Melia: How could I not? This is an Alcamoth trading ship. It would have been used to transport Ether Cylinder. Reyn: What?! So you’re saying this is a High Entia ship? +8 Melia: ''am saying exactly that.'' Do you not recognise the design? You saw many similar ships in Alcamoth. Reyn: I dunno. We were tied up a bit. Melia: True, you were rather preoccupied. In any case, I can’t help but wonder... Reyn: ''there were any survivors?'' Melia: Yes, precisely. It is possible that one or more people survived the crash. But it would have been a tall order from them to get back to Alcamoth. Reyn: It’s a long trip, that’s for sure. And if they were High Entia they’d stick out like a sore thumb. Melia: They would be easy prey for monsters. The ship must have crashed here a very long time ago... But even the High Entia of old should not have come here. They should have known better. Reyn: This sounds pretty complicated. But I can tell you’re upset. How about we give these guys a break? Whoever they were. Melia: You are getting to know me well. I do say some harsh things. And yes, perhaps it is to mask my own distress. I am grateful for your presence, Reyn. Without you here by my side, I fear I would be far more upset. Reyn: Oh, great! I was just gonna ask if there was anything I could do. Melia: Do not act so surprised, Reyn. You know full well that you’ve cheered me up. Was that not why you came over and spoke to me in the first place? Teehee. I can see why Shulk holds you in such high regard. Reyn: Wait, hang on! What was that part about why I came over in the first place? Even if you figure stuff like that out, you’re not meant to say it! I mean... er... Right! Let’s get out of here! Melia: You know, you still look like a silly brute even when you blush. Perhaps it might be advisable to stop doing so? Now, let’s rejoin the others. Thank you for all your help, Reyn. +4, -4 Melia: ''am saying exactly that.'' Do you not recognise the design? You saw many similar ships in Alcamoth. Reyn: I dunno. We were tied up a bit. Melia: True, you were rather preoccupied. In any case, I can’t help but wonder... Reyn: ''the ship was doing here?'' Melia: Indeed. It was before my time, so I cannot know the circumstances. But it seems odd to me that this travelled to the lower regions. Why was it necessary to transport all these cylinders here? Reyn: There must have been some kind of reason. Melia: Yes. But what it was, I do not know. All I can be sure of is that this ship is a very old model. Reyn: I bet a ship this big got attacked by tons of monsters. All those cylinders on board and stuff. Melia: That is very likely. But the ship would have had defence systems on board. Reyn: What if it got hit by one of those Telethia things from up your way? I bet the defence systems would be no match for it at all. Melia: Perhaps. But it does not appear to be damaged. We shouldn’t worry over things that are in the past. Come. Let us find the others. Reyn: Hey! Hang on a minute! We still don’t know anything. Aaand... she’s gone. Well, no use me stewing it over either I guess. -4, +4 Melia: ''this come as a surprise?'' I feel my explanation is quite reasonable. Do you find something amiss with it? Reyn: Er... amiss... Does that mean wrong? Nothing’s wrong with it exactly. It’s just... I mean... you know... Melia: Well, that was a cryptic response if I ever heard one. Reyn: All right, fine. We kind of... took the cylinders from the ship. And used them. Melia: ''I see.'' Then I must send a request for payment to your colony’s leader. Reyn: You’re gonna charge us?! Melia: I should think that obvious, Reyn. This ship was quite expensive. We cannot provide it free of charge. Is it not a crown princess’ duty to collect monies owed to Alcamoth? Reyn: Oh, so it’s like that, is it? And how do you expect us to pay off our bill? The colony’s flat broke! Melia: Oh, hush, Reyn. I am merely jesting with you. Did you honestly think that I would demand payment? Reyn: You were joking?! That’s not fair! You’re too good at keeping a straight face! Melia: The ship appears to have crashed here a very long time ago. I am not sure whose property it is. But they are unlikely to claim it. If you needed the Ether Cylinders, then so be it. Reyn: Phew! That’s a relief. You really had me going there for a minute. Melia: A little of you and the others has rubbed off on me. I have learnt many new things from you, Reyn. Thank you. Reyn: Whoa. You’re making me blush! There’s one thing you gotta know about me. I don’t need no thanks. But I don’t mind a pat on the back every now and then. -8 Melia: ''this come as a surprise?'' I feel my explanation is quite reasonable. Do you find something amiss with it? Reyn: Er... amiss... Does that mean wrong? Nothing’s wrong with it exactly. It’s just... I mean... you know.. Melia: Well, that was a cryptic response if I ever heard one. Reyn: All right, fine. We kind of... took the cylinders from the ship. And used them. Melia: ''what of it, Reyn?'' You seem embarrassed to admit this. Do you feel there is something wrong with the colony’s actions? Reyn: Nah, not really. If you’re all right with it, then fine by me! Melia: Hmph. Did you think I would be so miserly as to object? I am offended. Reyn: Wait a second! I didn’t say that! But, you know... This ship must belong to someone. Whoever flew it here could still be around somewhere, right? Melia: Perhaps. We cannot be sure. If they are alive, I would assume they have returned to Alcamoth. Reyn: And if they’re dead, then they’re at one with the Bionis. The family’s gonna want to know what happened. And that’ll cause all kinds of hassle for you, right? Melia: Hassle? I fear your concern is misplaced, Reyn. The people of Colony 9 have my gratitude, not my ire. After all... You have saved me numerous times and will continue to do so. At least, I hope that you will. Reyn: That’s A-OK with me. We’re on the same team. You need any help at all, just say the word. And you’ll do the same for me when I’m in a tight spot, right? Melia: You need not even ask, Reyn. The sense of unity in our group means a great deal to me. I would not sacrifice it for anything. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Heart